


Sherlock - University Challenge

by PhoenixHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, University Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHolmes/pseuds/PhoenixHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Uni!lock fic based loosely on 'Starter for 10' (Has Benedict Cumberbatch and Mark Gatiss in - If you haven't seen it go watch it)<br/>Sherlock is captain of the University Challenge team, and gets John to trial for the team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Watson ran through the corridor towards his biology class. He was already running ten minutes late, and smacked straight into a tall student, dropping his books.   
“Watch where you’re going” the student muttered, before sighing, crouching down and helping John to collect up his books. “You in a hurry?”  
“Yeah, I am, I’m late, sorry, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to hit you”  
“It’s fine. See you” the student sauntered away, and John snapped out of his daze, hurrying to the biology group.

After arriving twenty minutes late to biology, John had his chemistry class and he headed inside, relieved he was on time. He found a seat, and a moment later a tall figure flopped in the seat beside his. John looked up and did the smallest of double takes when he saw the student he’d run into earlier watching him. Now John wasn’t so flustered, he could get a good look of the student. He was tall, which was the only thing John had picked up earlier, with dark curly hair and bright grey eyes, angular cheekbones and soft lips twisted in a smirk. John realised he was staring at the student, and dropped his gaze quickly, blushing, and heard a rich throaty chuckle.  
“Any reason you were staring at me?” the student asked, and John shook his head.  
“No... s-sorry I ran into you earlier”  
“It’s fine” the student waved his hand. “Although I didn’t catch your name”  
“John Watson”  
“Nice to meet you, John. My name’s Sherlock Holmes” he held his hand out, which John shook quickly.  
“I’m John” he mumbled, and Sherlock laughed again.  
“Yeah, I know” 

“Oi, John!” Sherlock called, and John paused, turning round. “Where are you running off to? I was impressed that you knew some of those answers in class”  
“Yeah well” John shrugged, and Sherlock dug through his coat pocket.   
“Tell you what, John, I like you. You any good at general knowledge?”  
“I’m not too bad, why?” John asked, frowning.  
“I’m the captain of the University Challenge team. Try outs are tomorrow, you should come” he handed John the flyer.  
“Really?” John asked, slightly uncertainly.  
“Course. I’m always looking for new team members, every year” Sherlock rubbed his head. “God knows we need a better team than last year... I was the only smart one on the team”  
“I’ll come, sure” John tucked the flyer in his pocket. “Thanks”  
“No problem”

At three the next afternoon, John headed to the union building and over to one of the classrooms, and knocked on the door, heading inside.   
“Ah, hello” Sherlock was leaning against the desk at the front, and smiled at him. “Here for the tryouts?”  
John glanced around at the other three people sat at separate desks and nodded.  
“Alright. Name?” Sherlock asked.  
“John Watson” John replied, wondering if Sherlock really had forgotten his name since the day before.  
“I’m Sherlock Holmes, please, take a seat, John, thirty question test, thirty minutes” Sherlock handed him a sheet of questions and some paper. “Looks like that’s everyone... alright, you can start” he waved his hand.  
John looked down at the question sheet, scribbling down his answers, before glancing up and seeing Sherlock was reading through something, sat at the desk at the front. John quickly dropped his gaze to his answer sheet, and just as he scribbled an answer for the last question, the timer buzzed, and Sherlock stood, snapping off the timer.  
“Right, time’s up, pens down” he moved around the room, collecting in the sheets. “Team meeting will be in my apartment on Thursday, I will send you a message tomorrow with exact details if you are successful in making the team, as unfortunately one of you won’t be” he looked at them all in turn. “You may leave”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you really go to the tryout for University Challenge?” John’s roommate Mike asked when he arrived back at their flat.  
“Yes, I did” John replied.  
“What did you think of Sherlock Holmes then? Right obnoxious bastard, isn’t he?”  
“I thought he was nice” John muttered.  
“How come you ended up trialling this year and not last year?”  
“He kind of made me trial this year, he’s in my chemistry and thought I was smart” John sighed.  
“Ah, right. Well, did you get on the team?”  
“I don’t know, he’ll send a message out tomorrow”  
“Well, good luck”

“Oi, John!” Mike shouted, crashing into John’s room the next morning.  
“Mike, I said if I don’t have a class don’t wake me before ten” John groaned. “And don’t you ever knock?”  
“Sorry, but look, you got a note thing, shoved under the door” Mike dropped a card on John’s face, and he sighed, sitting up.

John Watson  
University Challenge first team meeting at 4pm tomorrow, flat 21b, Leverson block  
-SH

“You got on the bloody team, John, well done!” Mike hugged John, who shoved him away.  
“Thanks, Mike, you need to take a shower”  
“Why?”  
“You stink of beer. I’ll see you later, I actually need to head to the library” John dressed quickly and picked up his bag, heading out across to the library, the card in his pocket. He sat down and started looking through some books on various chemistry research topics, and after a few minutes a shadow fell across him and someone pulled out the chair beside his. John reached out and moved his books without looking up, and a slender hand met his on the top of one of the books, causing John to jolt back in shock, looking up.  
“I didn’t mean to alarm you there, sorry” Sherlock Holmes smiled. “Did you get my note earlier?”  
“This?” John pulled out the card, and Sherlock nodded.  
“That’s the one. You coming?”  
“Sure, of course I am” John smiled.  
“You were my best tryout, John, you got the top score” Sherlock winked. “But I didn’t tell you that”  
“Thanks” John muttered.  
“My pleasure. So what are you looking at?” Sherlock picked up the top book. “Chemistry experiments?”  
“Um yes”   
“This for the essay for Collins?” Sherlock asked.  
“Yes”  
“Need any help?” Sherlock asked. “I’ve already done mine”  
“What? We were only set it yesterday what did you do, pull an all nighter?” John gaped, and Sherlock laughed.  
“It doesn’t take me that long to knock out an essay” Sherlock shrugged. “So, help, yes or no?”  
“I’m alright, actually, but thanks anyway”   
“Well, I’d better be off. Just checking you got my note” Sherlock stood, smiling. “See you tomorrow”  
“Bye” John watched Sherlock walk away, his long black coat billowing behind him as he left.

John rang the bell of flat 21b the next afternoon, and the door was opened a moment later by Sherlock, who grinned.  
“Hello John. Come on in” he stepped back, letting John into his flat. “This way” he led John into the front room, where his new team mates were sat on the sofa. “Take a seat”  
John sat down nervously on the end of the sofa, whilst Sherlock reclined in a black leather armchair opposite them.  
“Right, now that we’re all here. In case you didn’t know, my name is Sherlock Holmes, I’m a second year chemistry student and this is my second year as captain of the University Challenge team. Now we’re going to introduce ourselves” he pointed at the girl on the opposite end of the sofa to John.  
“Um... I’m Molly Hooper, and I’m training to be a pathologist” she blushed, and Sherlock pointed to the boy beside John.  
“I’m Greg Lestrade, and I’m studying criminology”  
“And you?” Sherlock asked, pointing to John.  
“Er, John Watson, studying biochemistry” he muttered.  
“Right then, now we’ve all been introduced” Sherlock clapped his hands, pulling a set of quiz cards from his pocket. John hadn’t been paying attention before to what Sherlock wore, but now he could see he was wearing a crisp black suit with a snow white shirt open at the collar. Beneath his sleeve, John caught a glimpse of Sherlock’s gleaming watch. “I’m going to ask some questions in the style of the show, and you call out the answer. You can confer with each other, and there is a thirty second time limit”

“John, could you hang back for a minute?” Sherlock asked when they all stood up to leave. John paused, and turned to face Sherlock, who had stood and had his hands in his trouser pockets.  
“What’s wrong?” John asked, confused.  
“Nothing, nothing” Sherlock smiled. “Would you like a drink?”  
“Um okay”   
Sherlock handed him a can of beer, and waved a hand at the sofa.   
“Sit down, sit down” he flopped in his own chair, and John looked around.  
“Won’t your roommate be home soon?” he asked, and Sherlock chuckled.  
“I don’t have one, nobody wants to stick around with me” he sipped his own beer. “Apparently I’m obnoxious, self obsessed and a downright arse”  
“I think you’re nice” John mumbled, Mike’s words from before coming back to him, calling Sherlock an obnoxious bastard.  
“You’re the only one who thinks so” Sherlock sighed. “Thanks”  
“I mean it” John mumbled. “How come you wanted me to wait back?”  
“I like you” Sherlock sipped his beer again. “And I don’t like many people”  
“Thanks” John smiled. “I’m honoured”  
“I’m sorry if you had somewhere to go this evening” Sherlock sighed.  
“No, no, I didn’t have anything planned” John sighed.   
“Good” Sherlock rubbed his head, picking up the quiz cards off the side, flicking through them. “Sometimes I wonder why I bother with this drivel” he muttered, throwing the cards onto his desk across the room.  
“How come you ended up captain of the team?” John asked.  
“My brother” Sherlock muttered. “He’s a post grad, a real teacher’s pet” he sighed. “It was his idea that I take on the role”  
“Your brother?”  
“Hmm. Studies politics and law” Sherlock rubbed his head. “You’ll probably meet him if you keep up with the team”  
“Oh”  
“He’s a right pain in the backside” Sherlock ran his hand through his curls. “Never mind. Tell me about yourself”  
“Me? I’m not interesting... I have a sister, Harry... that’s about it”  
“Wow...” Sherlock laughed. “Are you sure that’s it? Where did you go to college?”  
“Other side of London” John sighed. “Why are you so interested?”  
“I like you, as I said before” Sherlock quirked his eyebrows. “Well, I’d better let you get on, I’ve wasted enough of your evening already. Next team meeting is in a week’s time” he rubbed his head, standing when John did. “Although I’ll see you tomorrow in chemistry” he winked as he led John to the door.  
“Thanks for letting me on the team”  
“No problem. Oh, and John?” Sherlock paused. “If you ever want anything, anything at all, come and find me” he winked. “And I mean anything”  
“O-okay” John gulped.   
“I mean it, John. I like you” Sherlock smiled. “I’ll see you soon” he held the door open, and John hurried away. He glanced back to see Sherlock watching him, leaning against the doorframe. He smiled, and waved as John turned the corner and was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later

John pressed the doorbell of Sherlock’s flat.  
“Hi John” Sherlock seemed surprised, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re early”  
“Sorry, I can come back later-” John started, and Sherlock shook his head.  
“No, no, come on in” Sherlock stepped back, ushering John into the front room. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You?” John asked as he sat on the sofa.  
“I’m good” Sherlock flopped in his chair, rubbing his head. “How come you’re here so early?”  
“I didn’t want to be late and I wanted to see you” John mumbled.  
“Oh? What did you want to see me about?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing in particular, I just wanted to see you, because you’re my friend”  
“I am?” Sherlock seemed surprised. “I’ve never really had a friend before”  
“I think you’re nice”  
“Thanks” Sherlock rubbed his head again. “Dear God this had better not be a migraine coming”  
“Migraine?” John was on his feet knelt beside Sherlock. “Are you alright?”  
“Fine, fine, just a headache...” Sherlock headed into the bathroom and took some painkillers. “I’ll be fine, John, at least it isn’t a migraine”  
“You get migraines?”  
“Occasionally” Sherlock muttered. “John, I think you should know I’m-”  
He was cut off by the bell ringing, and he sighed.  
“Worst timing in the world” he muttered as he stood up. “I’ll tell you later” he went to open the door, and John frowned. I think you should know I’m- what? How was Sherlock planning to end that sentence? He shook himself out of his daze as Sherlock returned followed by Molly, who sat down beside John nervously.  
“Right, so we’re just waiting for Greg now” Sherlock sighed. “How have you been Molly?”  
“G-good”  
“Excellent stuff” Sherlock hummed. “Now, just to be clear, filming is at the end of January, and I’ll be driving us up to Manchester where it’s being filmed. We’ll continue to have weekly meetings up until Christmas break to rehearse and practise our general knowledge” he stood again as the doorbell rang. “That will be Greg, one moment” he added.  
He returned a minute later, and Greg sat down whilst Sherlock pulled out his quiz cards.   
“Right, now we’re all here” he sighed. “We’ll start”

“What were you saying earlier, Sherlock?” John asked once everyone had left. “You said ‘I think you should know I’m-’”  
“Hmm? Oh, yes, sorry” Sherlock sighed. “I was going to say that I’m... rich”  
“Oh”  
“You sound disappointed for someone who’s friend just told them they had lots of money” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “What did you think I was going to say?”  
“Um...” John blushed, because he had been expecting, and kind of hoping, Sherlock was going to say he was gay.  
“Are you alright, John?” Sherlock asked, frowning. “You don’t seem very happy, and you were really quiet today”  
“It’s nothing” John looked at the floor.  
“John” Sherlock leaned forward, touching John’s shoulder. “Tell me”  
“I... I...” John’s mouth flapped open and shut like a fish as he stared at Sherlock’s grey eyes.  
“John?”  
“I need to go” John stood quickly and grabbed his bag. Sherlock made no move to stop him as he ran from the flat without saying another word.

John avoided Sherlock the rest of the week, choosing to sit at a different desk in chemistry and dodging him in the corridors. He could sense Sherlock’s hurt at this rejection, and that made him feel worse. But John couldn’t tell him he was in love with him, because then he’d lose his friend forever, which was the last thing John wanted.   
“Oi, John, this came for you” Mike tossed John a letter, and John frowned because he didn’t recognise the elegant cursive handwriting bearing his name. He slit the envelope open and pulled out the sheet of paper inside.

John  
I hope I didn’t do or say anything to upset you, and if I did I am so very sorry.  
I can’t help but feel that you hate me for some reason, and whilst I am used to people hating me, I would like to know why and where I went wrong that ruined our friendship.  
SH

John gulped, reading the letter again before finding a sheet of paper to write a response.  
John sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote Sherlock’s name on it, before realising he didn’t know how to get it to him. He decided to head to Sherlock’s flat and shove it under the door like Sherlock had done with his letter.  
The building was quiet, and John quickly shoved the envelope under the door of 21b before running back down the stairs.  
Sherlock heard a rustling sound outside his front door followed by footsteps hurrying away, and he frowned, crossing into the hallway to see an envelope on the floor by the door. He picked it up, reading his name written across it, and headed back to his armchair, slitting open the envelope and pulling out the letter.

Sherlock  
You did nothing wrong, and I am still your friend if you still want me around, although if you don’t after what I’m about to say I don’t blame you.  
I’m gay, Sherlock, and I’m just having some difficulty with my feelings towards you. I don’t want you to feel awkward about the idea, which is why I’m trying to distance myself from you, in an attempt to reduce my feelings for you so that hopefully we can return to being friends.  
I don’t blame you if you don’t want me around anymore, but I still like you, just in a slightly different way to my other friends.  
I’m so sorry  
JW

Sherlock’s eyes widened slightly as he read John’s words, imagining his friend struggling to get the words out. It didn’t bother Sherlock, mainly because he was bisexual and never bothered about other people’s opinions anyway. He was flattered that John felt this way about him, and was shocked that John was pushing him away to protect him rather than anything else.

In chemistry the next day, Sherlock sat behind John, who tried his best to ignore him. Sherlock sighed quietly and kicked John’s chair, and he turned to glare at him. Sherlock rolled his eyes and handed John a scrap of paper, and John turned away again, opening the paper carefully.

John  
I think we need to talk. My flat, 4pm today.  
SH

John gulped, and glanced at Sherlock over his shoulder and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

John took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Sherlock’s flat, and the door flew open a moment later, revealing Sherlock leaning against the doorframe.  
“John” he greeted.  
“Sherlock” John mumbled, looking at his shoes, thinking how scruffy his looked in comparison to Sherlock’s shiny black shoes.  
“Come on in, then” Sherlock stepped back, and John shuffled into the hallway, waiting as Sherlock shut the door before ushering him into the front room. “Have a seat”  
John sat down on the sofa in the corner as far away from Sherlock as possible, who leaned back in his chair, surveying John thoughtfully.  
“You wanted to see me?” John mumbled.  
“I did, yes. I would like it, however, if you look at me when I’m talking to you. As nice as the top of your head is, I would prefer to talk to your face” Sherlock replied, and John reluctantly raised his gaze to meet Sherlock’s, feeling his heart quicken and a blush seep across his cheeks. Of all the days Sherlock could have chosen to wear a tight fitting shirt, it had to be today. The dark purple shirt suited him, though, and John couldn’t help but stare at the material hugging his friend’s muscular torso. As always, the collar was open, exposing Sherlock’s pale throat, and John looked up at Sherlock’s face, his grey eyes sparkling as always.  
“That’s better, isn’t it?” Sherlock smiled widely, revealing a set of perfect white teeth, and John nearly moaned. Why did he have to be so goddamn attractive? Why?  
“Um...” John gulped, and Sherlock sighed, reaching into his blazer pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper, opening it to reveal John’s letter. John blushed as he scanned through it again.  
“I had no idea, John” Sherlock murmured softly. “No idea that you felt this way about me”  
“I’m so sorry” John looked at the floor again.  
“John, look at me”  
John shook his head, staring at the floor fixedly and wondering if he stared long enough it would open up and swallow him whole.  
“John” Sherlock sounded mildly irritated now. “Look at me”  
John gulped and raised his gaze up to Sherlock’s gorgeous face.   
“Thank you. Now, I think you should know I do not accept your apology” he paused, and John felt his heart sink. “Because you have absolutely nothing to apologise for. Look me in the eye and tell me what you see” he blinked, and John focused his gaze on Sherlock’s grey eyes. He looked tired, with dark shadows under his eyes, but as usual they were shining, and John sighed quietly.  
“I see a pair of incredibly beautiful eyes” he murmured, before blushing. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
“Well, thanks, but that wasn’t exactly what I was getting at”  
“You look sad” John murmured. “I’m sorry”  
“Stop apologising, it’s not your fault. I am a bit sad, yes, because I don’t want to lose my only friend” Sherlock sighed. “You have a crush on me, yes?”  
“Um...” John blushed bright red. “Yes”  
“Just thought I’d clarify that part” Sherlock smiled. “I have to say I am deeply flattered. I’ve never really had anyone interested in me in that way before. I’ve never had anyone who could stand being in the same room for extended periods of time without wanting to punch me, so the fact you like me in that way...” he trailed off.  
“It won’t work though, you’re straight and-”  
“If I might interrupt there, John, you made a mistake” Sherlock’s smile widened, and John’s heart quickened. Maybe Sherlock was gay after all? “I’m bisexual”  
John frowned slightly, thinking this through and processing what it meant.  
“So...”  
“If you would like a relationship, John, I am open to the prospect, as I have recently been feeling very strange emotions in your presence” Sherlock moved across to sit beside John on the sofa, who gulped. “Although I have to warn you I am a difficult person to like”   
“O-okay” John stared at him, and Sherlock laughed quietly, reaching out and taking John’s hand.  
“Now, John, please stop feeling so nervous. I like you, okay? I would never have pushed you away, even if I was straight, because I don’t judge people and I don’t care either way. It doesn’t matter to me” Sherlock leaned forward. “If two people like each other, what does it matter what gender they are?”  
“Thank you” John whispered.  
“The pleasure is all mine, John” Sherlock grinned, flashing his teeth again, and John couldn’t help the small moan that slipped through his lips. “John? Are you in pain?”  
“Yes” John gasped. “You’re too attractive”  
“My apologies. I feel that I am average and you are the better looking of the pair of us” Sherlock leaned closer so they were inches apart.   
“C-can I kiss you?” John blurted out, blushing, and Sherlock laughed, reaching up and brushing John’s bright red cheek.  
“You didn’t have to ask” he murmured. “I don’t mind”  
John leaned forward, making up the final few inches between them, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Sherlock’s. John reached up and wrapped his fingers in Sherlock’s curly hair, his other hand holding Sherlock’s back. Sherlock gently supported the back of John’s head with one hand, his other hand holding John’s shoulder. John melted into his arms, and didn’t object when Sherlock pushed him onto his back on the sofa. Sherlock pulled back, looking down at John, who gazed up at him, slightly breathless.  
“I think” Sherlock swallowed. “That went well”  
“I think so too” John mumbled, and Sherlock helped him sit up.  
“I’m sorry about pushing you, I don’t know what came over me” Sherlock sighed, taking John’s hands.  
“I don’t mind” John murmured.  
“Now, because I have a feeling you’ve kissed lots of other guys because frankly it is very difficult to keep one’s hands off you, how do I measure up?”  
“I haven’t kissed lots of other guys” John mumbled. “I’ve only had one boyfriend before and he dumped me for someone else”  
“His loss then. I can’t imagine being with anyone else right now” Sherlock grinned.   
“Me neither. And out of the two you are the better kisser” John squeezed Sherlock’s hands.  
“Thank you”  
“What about you?” John asked.  
“What about me what?” Sherlock sounded confused.  
“Your dating history”  
“Oh. One girlfriend, three years ago, similar end to you, she ditched me for someone else. One boyfriend, two years ago, who now I think about it cheated on me big time. I must be someone people like to cheat on” Sherlock sighed.  
“I would never do that to you, Sherlock” John whispered, resting his forehead against Sherlock’s. “Never”  
“And I would never do the same to you, John” Sherlock murmured. “I promise never to hurt you, and if I do, you have my full permission to punch me”  
“I hope I don’t have to” John smiled.   
“Well, I hope you don’t either. But there’s something about you, John, something I can’t quite put my finger on” Sherlock’s eyes flitted across John’s face, and he sighed. “But I stick by my promise never to hurt you”

John ran to the team meeting that week because he was running ten minutes late, and pressed the doorbell, puffing as he tried to catch his breath. The door opened, and Sherlock chuckled at his appearance.  
“Why are you out of breath? Don’t tell me you ran here”  
“Yes-I’m-sorry-late-” John gasped, and Sherlock frowned.  
“Didn’t you get my note? I moved the meeting to half past this week. I gave the message onto your roommate to give to you”  
“Mike-an-idiot-sorry” John cursed himself.  
“Not a problem. Seen as you’re here, you might as well come in” Sherlock stepped back, letting John in, and John headed into the front room, turning to look at Sherlock, who stood awkwardly watching him. John stepped closer, and Sherlock sighed, pulling John into a hug. “I missed you”  
“I missed you too” John mumbled. “Maybe Mike did the right thing forgetting to tell me about the time change”  
“Hmm maybe” Sherlock kissed John’s cheek.  
“How come the time changed?” John asked as Sherlock moved to press a kiss to the side of his throat.  
“I was planning on finishing the decorations” Sherlock’s gaze flitted up to the Christmas tree in the corner. “You can help if you like”  
“Okay” John smiled, and Sherlock gently squeezed his shoulder. John gasped, shoving Sherlock away. “Don’t-do-that” he gasped.  
“John? John, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry” Sherlock stepped closer, his eyes wide.  
“I... got shot on the way home last summer. It’s still a bit painful, so.... don’t squeeze it like that”  
“I’m so sorry, John” Sherlock looked at the floor.  
“It’s not your fault” John lifted Sherlock’s chin. “You didn’t know”  
“I’m sorry I hurt you” Sherlock mumbled.  
“I forgive you” John laughed. “Come here” he pulled Sherlock into a hug, and sighed into his shoulder.  
“Thank you. I really am sorry I hurt you”  
“It’s fine” John sighed.

“So, John, any plans for Christmas?” Sherlock asked after the team meeting, stroking John’s head which was laid on his chest.  
“Nope, I’m staying here. My parents are going to see my sister Harry in Wales”  
“Couldn’t you have gone?” Sherlock asked.  
“No, I don’t get on with Harry” John sighed. “What about you?”  
“I’m going to my place on the other side of London” Sherlock smiled at him. “You can come if you want”  
“With your parents?”  
“No, my parents live in Sussex. I told you, I’m rich. I own my own flat, car and everything”  
“How rich?”  
“I hope you aren’t planning to steal from me” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.   
“Course not, I’m just curious”  
“I’m a millionaire”  
“Christ, Sherlock, you’re only twenty!”  
“I know. My family, the Holmes family, have always been wealthy. My parents saved money aside for my brother and myself, which we inherited when we turned eighteen” Sherlock sighed. “You are welcome to stay with me, of course”  
“Sure, that would be great” John twisted round and smiled at him.  
“I would have thought you’d have gotten fed up of my company by now” Sherlock chuckled. “You see me practically every day”  
“I could never get fed up of your company. Are you fed up with me?”   
“Of course not” Sherlock smiled at him. “Hence why I invited you round”  
“You live on your own?”  
“Sadly, yes” Sherlock sighed. “Like I said, nobody wants to stick around with me”  
“How are we getting to your place?” John asked.  
“I have a car, like I said”  
“Cool” John smiled up at him.  
“I hope that this Christmas will be more cheerful than last year in which the only company I had was my landlady” Sherlock sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

John hurried out to the door and opened it to reveal Sherlock, leaning against the wall.  
“Alright, John?” he grinned. “Ready?”  
“Yes, hang on”  
“Is that Sherlock Holmes?” Mike shouted, dragging himself out from the front room whilst John fetched his case.  
“The one and only” Sherlock spread his arms, smiling. “You must be Mike, yes? John’s told me about you. Well, he mentioned you”  
“Yeah, I’m Mike. John never said he was staying with you” Mike glared at his roommate accusingly.  
“Actually, Mike, I did tell you” John huffed. “It wasn’t my fault you weren’t listening”  
“Sorry, brain boy” Mike muttered. “Have a good Christmas”  
“And you” Sherlock smiled pleasantly before taking John’s suitcase and heading down the stairs, leaving John to scramble after him.  
“I could have taken that” he muttered as Sherlock led him to a garage.  
“I know” Sherlock smiled, keying in the code and waiting as the mechanical door lifted up and the lights snapped on. John’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the black Mercedes parked inside, following Sherlock as he opened the boot, lifting John’s case inside beside his own.   
“Go on, in you get, no time like the present” Sherlock smiled, shutting the boot. John scrambled into the passenger seat, staring at the dashboard and relaxing in the leather seat whilst Sherlock folded himself behind the wheel and started the ignition.   
“Wow...” John murmured as they slid out of the garage, the door shutting and locking automatically. “And this is yours?”  
“Yep” Sherlock smiled as he changed lanes. “It’s not far, only about half an hour’s drive away”  
“Okay” John relaxed in the leather seat. “This is fantastic”  
“I know, she runs like a dream” Sherlock patted the dashboard fondly.   
“Sherlock...”  
“Yes, John?” Sherlock asked.  
“When’s the filming for the show?”  
“Beginning of February. They’re sending someone over at the end of January to give us a trial as a team, we need a certain mark to qualify. Hopefully the team hasn’t deteriorated over the break” Sherlock smiled.   
“Okay, I just wondered”  
“Seems an odd time to ask me that, John, you could have asked at the last meeting”  
“I only just thought about it”   
“Never mind. Maybe this year’s our year” Sherlock grinned.  
“I think it is” John laughed. “You’re a good captain”  
“Thanks” Sherlock sighed. “You’re a good team member, probably the best one”  
“Nowhere near as good as you” John muttered.  
“Well thanks, but I think you’re the main star” Sherlock winked, pulling to a stop outside a row of tall houses. “Here we are” he cut the engine. “We’ll just unload everything and then I’ll stick the car in the garage” he climbed out of the car, and John followed, glancing at the road sign as Sherlock pulled some keys from his pocket.  
“221b Baker Street” John pushed his hands in his pockets as Sherlock unlocked the door.  
“Yep” he left the cases in the hallway. “Right, I’d better get my car into the garage before someone damages it. Mrs Hudson!” he called, and the downstairs flat door opened, and a middle aged woman hurried out.  
“Hi, Sherlock, sweetie” she hugged him, and he laughed, patting her back.  
“Mrs Hudson this is John Watson” he stepped back. “Could you show him upstairs whilst I move my car?”  
“Of course. Come on, dear, Sherlock’s flat is upstairs” Mrs Hudson guided John up the stairs, who lugged the two cases upstairs. “Sorry it’s a bit messy... he hardly ever tidies and never lets me touch anything”  
“That’s fine”  
“Are you Sherlock’s friend from university?”  
“Yeah. He’s in my chemistry class and I’m on the University Challenge team with him” John replied, looking around at the flat Sherlock called home. There were a lot of books and papers strewn everywhere, and a pile of recent mail on the desk.  
“He’s a good boy, really. I’ll see you around, John” she hurried away, and John moved across to look out the window down at Baker Street.  
“So what do you think?” Sherlock’s voice asked, and John whirled around to see him leaning against the doorframe.  
“Of your flat? It feels like you here” John sighed as Sherlock approached and hugged him. “Hey, what’s this about?”  
“Thank you” Sherlock whispered. “For being my friend”  
“I’m pretty sure we moved on from friends the other day” John mumbled.  
“Sorry. Thank you for being my boyfriend” Sherlock chuckled, smoothing John’s back.  
“That’s alright” John smiled as Sherlock pulled back and wandered across to look at his mail.  
“Dear God, I’m hardly here and I end up with more post than at university” he muttered, flicking through the envelopes. “Oh dear... looks like I’ll need to book an eye appointment before Christmas... they’re sent me three letters” he sighed, tearing the most recent one open. John moved across to peer over his shoulder. “Oi, nosy” Sherlock shoved him lightly. “It’s not that interesting. I’d better book that now” he sighed, picking up the phone and dialling the number. “You can sit down, you know, John” he waved the hand containing the letter at one of the armchairs, and John sat down, listening to Sherlock’s voice suddenly becoming brisk and business like as he booked his eye appointment.  
“Okay thank you” he ended the call and scribbled down a date and time. “Remind me, John, day after tomorrow at ten”  
“Okay” John smiled as Sherlock flicked through the rest of the post before tossing it down again.  
“Boring” he muttered, flopping in the chair opposite John.

“Sherlock?” John knocked on Sherlock’s bedroom door, and heard a grunt. “Sherlock, are you awake?”  
“What?” Sherlock’s voice asked.  
“Your eye test is at ten, don’t forget”  
“Great” John heard Sherlock yawn. “I’ll be out in a minute, let me get dressed”  
John headed back to the front room, and a few minutes later Sherlock emerged, dressed in his trademark suit with a grey shirt. In his hand was a hairbrush, and John stared as Sherlock moved to the mirror and started brushing his hair.  
“What? I’ve got a lot of hair” Sherlock muttered.  
“I like your hair” John murmured.  
“I was thinking of getting it cut” Sherlock tugged at his curls.  
“No, no, I like you with curly hair” John insisted, standing beside Sherlock and smiling at his reflection.  
“Thanks” Sherlock dropped the brush onto the side and pulled John into a hug, kissing him.  
“I mean it” John mumbled against his lips.   
“Will you come with me?” Sherlock asked. “For my test”  
“Sure” John smiled up at his boyfriend, who grinned back.

John sat on the chair in the corner, watching Sherlock have his eye test, and a small frown creased his forehead as Sherlock struggled to read the text in front of him. He brought the text closer to his face, closer than normal, in order to read it, and John saw the optician write something down.  
“Well, Mr Holmes, whilst your distance sight is good, it seems you will need glasses for reading” the optician told him, and John could see a flicker of sadness in his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Okay” he mumbled.  
“If you and your friend want to go and chose some frames, we’ll get the lenses made and the glasses ready for you as soon as possible. You’re a university student, is that right?”  
“Yes, I am” Sherlock sighed, following out to the stands of glasses with John, who glanced at him anxiously.  
“Are you alright?” he whispered.  
“I’m fine” Sherlock snapped, too abruptly for John’s liking. He picked up a pair of frames and slid them on, and John felt a well of love for him. “What do you think? Nerdy?”  
“No, no, they suit you” John murmured, dragging Sherlock in front of the mirror. “See?”  
“Hmm not too bad, I suppose. And they’re only for reading...” Sherlock sighed. “Alright, I’ll take these ones” he headed up to the counter, and they took his head measurements.  
“We’ll get those made for you hopefully before Christmas. If you could just write down your phone number and we’ll let you know when they’re ready” the woman handed Sherlock a form, and he scribbled down his name, address and phone number in his elegant cursive.  
“Thanks” Sherlock muttered, striding from the shop with John scrambling to keep up.  
“Sherlock?” he asked.  
“What?” Sherlock snapped.  
“What’s wrong?” John asked.  
“Nothing, I am perfectly fine” Sherlock muttered, but John could see in his eyes that there was something wrong as they arrived back at the flat and Sherlock shut himself in his room. John sat in the front room, trying to concentrate on a book but wishing he knew what was wrong with his boyfriend. He looked up when he heard a muffled sob come from Sherlock’s room, and he set his book down, crossing to the door and tapping on it.  
“Sherlock? Sherlock, are you alright?” he asked.  
“G-go away”  
“No, Sherlock, not until you let me in or tell me what’s wrong” John replied.  
“I’m f-f-fine”  
“You aren’t fine, Sherlock, you’re crying, I can hear you” John replied. “Would you let me in please?”  
“It’s open” Sherlock mumbled, and John pushed the door open, finding Sherlock laid flat on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, tears running down his cheeks. John sighed quietly, crossing to sit on the bed beside him.  
“Come on, sit up” he pulled Sherlock into a sitting position and hugged him. “Tell me what’s wrong”  
“You’re not going to like me anymore” Sherlock mumbled.  
“Why not?” John asked, confused.  
“Because I need glasses”  
“Sherlock, you’re being an idiot, I hope you know that. I don’t care that you need reading glasses. I still like you, okay? That won’t change. In fact, when you tried them on in the shop you looked very smart and attractive” John stroked Sherlock’s back. “Stop crying now, please? You’re making me cry” John brushed tears from his own eyes. “I don’t want to see you sad”  
“S-sorry” Sherlock mumbled. “John”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you” Sherlock gasped, clutching John against him.  
“I love you too, silly. It’s not a big deal, Sherlock, lots of people wear glasses”  
“You love me?”  
“That’s what I said, didn’t I?” John laughed quietly. “I love you, silly Sherlock. I felt very overcome with emotion when you tried those glasses on. They suited you, made you look very handsome”  
“Really?”  
“Really. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself, Sherlock” John pulled back and kissed his cheek. “You mean a lot to me”  
“You’re my world” Sherlock mumbled, wiping his eyes and offering him a small smile. “I’m being silly, aren’t I?”  
“Yes, you are” John smiled. “My silly Sherlock”  
“Love you”  
“Love you too, you big softie” John laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating!


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, and Sherlock went to collect his reading glasses, John holding his hand for support. Sherlock slid the glasses on, and read the text he was presented with easily.  
“There we are then, Mr Holmes. Any problems come back”  
“Thanks” Sherlock smiled, tucking the glasses case into his pocket and taking John’s hand as they walked away.   
“How are you feeling?” John asked gently.  
“Alright, actually” Sherlock smiled as they headed up to the flat. He placed the glasses case on the desk and pulled John into a hug. “Thanks for coming with me”  
“No problem” John smiled. “Come on, let me see”  
Sherlock sighed, flipping open the case and sliding his glasses on. John moved to stand in front of him, and Sherlock peered over the top of the glasses at him.  
“Handsome” John murmured, kissing Sherlock gently. “They suit you”  
“Thanks” Sherlock put his glasses away, and hugged John, kissing his forehead. John touched Sherlock’s cheek.  
“You call that a kiss?” he asked, pressing his lips to Sherlock’s again. Sherlock gave a small moan, and pushed John back onto the sofa, his hands scrambling to pull John’s jumper off. John gasped, his own hands fiddling with Sherlock’s shirt buttons as Sherlock pushed John’s shirt from his shoulders, running his hands over his bare chest. John did likewise, and Sherlock moaned quietly against John’s lips. He moved to plant kisses on John’s neck, gradually moving down and kissing along his shoulder. He stiffened suddenly, and pulled back, and John blushed.  
“It’s my scar, I’m sorry, it’s ugly” he mumbled. Sherlock’s fingers lightly ran over the scar, as gentle as a butterfly’s touch, before he leaned down and kissed the scar gently.  
“This isn’t ugly” he murmured. “It’s beautiful”  
“Thanks” John mumbled as Sherlock kissed the scar again.  
“Beautiful” he sighed, gently tracing John’s cheek. “Just like the rest of you”   
“Hmm” John ran his hands down Sherlock’s chest. “God, you’re so muscular”  
“Hmm” Sherlock agreed, enjoying the sensation of John’s hands on his chest. He smoothed John’s back, clutching him against him. “My John” he whispered, kissing John’s neck.  
“My Sherlock” John sighed into Sherlock’s curls.

“Happy Christmas John” Sherlock hugged John tight.  
“Happy Christmas Sherlock” John patted his back. “There’s something for you under the tree”  
“Oh?” Sherlock looked over at the tree and crossed to it, crouching down and pulling out a box with his name on the label. “John, you didn’t have to get me anything”  
“I did, though” John muttered as Sherlock tore off the wrapping to reveal a new microscope.  
“Wow, John, thank you!” Sherlock grinned, jumping up and hugging John again before reaching into his blazer pocket and pulling out a smaller box and giving it to John.  
“Sherlock...”  
“I know, I know, but I thought you should have something for being such a brilliant boyfriend” Sherlock waved his hand as John opened the box to reveal a new wristwatch.  
“Bloody hell Sherlock how much did you spend?”  
“Not much” Sherlock shrugged, and John glared at him. “A few hundred. It’s no biggie”  
“A few hundred?”  
“I’m a millionaire, John, remember?” Sherlock sighed. “If you don’t like it I can exchange it for something else...”  
“No chance” John muttered. “Thank you”  
“My pleasure” Sherlock hugged John again. “It must be nice for you, having a rich boyfriend”  
“I suppose. I don’t go for someone based on their wallet though” John replied. “I chose you because you’re good looking, smart and a really nice guy”  
“Thanks” Sherlock smiled as Mrs Hudson knocked on the door.   
“When you’re ready, I’ve cooked for you both” she smiled.   
“Thank you, Mrs H, you’re a star” Sherlock grinned before leaning close to John. “I can’t cook to save my life”  
“Me neither, unless you count beans on toast” John laughed.  
“That’s not a proper meal” Mrs Hudson sighed. “I don’t know, you students...”  
Sherlock laughed, sliding his arm around John’s shoulders.  
“Come on, John” he murmured, kissing John’s head gently.

“Come on Sherlock, open up” John grinned when they were cuddled up on the sofa, and Sherlock sighed, opening his mouth and allowing John to feed him another mince pie whilst they watched the afternoon film on TV.  
“Alright, no more” Sherlock shook his head. “I’m going to burst”  
John looked at Sherlock, who still had a flat stomach.  
“I’m jealous of you, you never put on weight” he muttered, and Sherlock laughed.  
“I don’t know why, either” he sighed. “Want a mince pie?”  
“I shouldn’t. Some people put on weight” John sighed.  
“Go on, it’s Christmas” Sherlock held out the mince pie, and John gave in.  
“You can’t use that excuse all day” John muttered.  
“I can and I will” Sherlock grinned. “What is this film?”  
“I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention” John replied.  
“Hmm. Tell you what, go and pick something out of the cupboard” Sherlock pointed.  
“Okay” John moved to the cupboard and opened the doors, staring at row upon row of DVDs. “Wow...”  
“What?” Sherlock asked.  
“You have loads of DVDs” John muttered.  
“Yeah, I know” Sherlock laughed.  
“What do you want?”  
“I asked you to pick, I don’t mind anything that’s in there” Sherlock replied, unwrapping a chocolate and tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth.  
“I thought you were full?” John asked without looking round. “I can hear you eating chocolate”  
“Maybe I am. I’d just had enough mince pies” Sherlock replied. “Have you picked something yet?”  
“How about this?” John held up a film.  
“John, I can’t read that far away and I really can’t be bothered with finding my glasses”  
“It’s the Hobbit” John sighed.  
“Oh, sure, I like that one” Sherlock grinned, watching John put the DVD in the player and move back to sit beside him. “Chocolate?”  
“Not for me” John replied, and Sherlock shrugged, tossing another one into his mouth as the film started. Sherlock held his arm out, and John shuffled across and cuddled up to him.

Later into the film, and John shivered when the dragon Smaug appeared.  
“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked.  
“The dragon freaks me out” he muttered.  
“Yeah? I know what’ll freak you out more” Sherlock grinned.  
“What?”  
“’There you are, thief in the shadows!’” Sherlock spoke in a voice almost identical to the dragon’s, and John shuddered.  
“What the-”  
“I told you I liked this film” Sherlock shrugged.   
“So you learnt how to be a dragon?”  
“Yes” Sherlock laughed.  
“You’re amazing” John shook his head, stroking Sherlock’s chest. “I’m lucky to have you”  
“I think I’m lucky to have you” Sherlock grinned. “I love you John, this has been the best Christmas”  
“And for me, too” John sighed. “I love you”  
“Love you too, John, my dear” Sherlock kissed John’s head.  
“I’m sorry I ran into you at the start of term”  
“John, that was months ago, I forgave you remember?” Sherlock chuckled. “You looked pretty cute, you were so flustered”  
“I was late...”  
“Anyway, if you hadn’t run into me, I probably wouldn’t have sat next to you in chemistry, you wouldn’t have joined the University Challenge team and we wouldn’t be here now having this conversation” Sherlock smiled. “Something that seems meaningless brought us together”  
“I’m glad I ran into you then” John mumbled. “You’re amazing”  
“Thanks. Not as amazing as you though”


	7. Chapter 7

“Right, John, have you got everything?” Sherlock asked as he loaded their cases into the boot of his car.  
“Yeah” John sighed. “I don’t want to go back”  
“Neither do I, this has been the best holiday break” Sherlock sighed, shutting the boot. “But think of all the fun of University Challenge we’ve got”  
“Good point” John sighed as he got in the car. Sherlock folded himself behind the steering wheel and started the engine.  
“Sorry we’re going back so early”  
“It’s not that early, we’ve got another three days before classes start” John shrugged. “It doesn’t matter”  
“I suppose not” Sherlock rubbed his head as he pulled away.

“Right then, I hope you all had a good Christmas” Sherlock smiled, pulling his glasses case from his pocket. “Yes, I do now need glasses for reading. I hope you’re all ready for the end of the month when we will be visited by someone from the TV studio to trial us for the show”

“Right, this is going to require you to answer thirty questions” the man from the studio, Steve, informed them. “You will need a score of seventy percent or higher to qualify” he trailed off as Sherlock stood, spinning around to face the woman waxing the floors.  
“Excuse me but we’re trying to do a quiz here and it’s against the clock!” he shouted.  
“It’s got to be done sometime” the woman shrugged.  
“This man has been sent from the offices of University Challenge!” Sherlock bellowed, pointing at Steve for emphasis whilst everyone stared at him and John bit back a smile. ‘That’s my boyfriend’ he thought. The woman shrugged again and left quickly, and Sherlock sat down. John had to resist the urge to touch Sherlock’s knee because he could see how anxious his boyfriend was.  
“Right, yes, if we’re ready then” Steve cleared his throat. “Conferring is allowed. Good luck”

“Well done, you’ve qualified for the show with a score of 91%, which is so far the best University I’ve trialled. Filming for the show will be in two weeks time, and I’ll see you all then” Steve shook their hands, and Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Right then, that’s the easy part” he gulped. “I’m going to arrange two meetings a week, and we’ll all meet at my flat the morning of filming and I’ll drive us up to Manchester”   
The others hurried away, and John paused, leaning up and kissing Sherlock’s cheek.  
“Well done” he murmured. “You’re so clever” he sighed.  
“Not as clever as you” Sherlock replied, hugging John tight. “Love you, John”  
“Love you too, Sherlock

“Right then, is that everyone?” Sherlock clapped his hands, leading the way down to his garage and unlocking the door. “In you get”   
“Nice car, Sherlock” Greg muttered. “Must have cost a bit?”  
“Yes, it did” Sherlock replied as John climbed into the passenger seat and he started the engine. “Off we go then”  
“Are we going to sit in silence?” Molly asked, and Sherlock sighed.  
“John, in the glove compartment is a load of CDs if you want music” he replied, changing lanes. “I can’t really do much seen as I’m driving”  
John rummaged through the glove compartment and pulled out the CDs, holding each one up to show the others.  
“Do you have anything other than classical?” Greg asked, folding his arms.  
“No, I don’t” Sherlock snapped.  
“Alright, don’t snap at me” Greg muttered, and Molly pointed at one of the CDs.  
“Mozart’s good”  
“Okay then” John inserted the CD player, and for a few minutes they drove in silence, listening to the opening bars of a violin piece.  
“This is crap, Sherlock, why do you like this?” Greg asked.  
“I like violin music, if you’re going to complain get out and walk” Sherlock snapped, his hands tightening on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. John lightly touched his shoulder.  
“Calm down” he murmured, and some of the tension left Sherlock’s rigid posture, and he sighed.  
“Sorry, Greg” he muttered.  
“It’s fine” Greg stared out the window.   
“It’s just that this means a lot to me, and I’m on edge” Sherlock muttered. “So advanced apologies if I snap at you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who spotted the little 'Starter For 10' quote from Benedict Cumberbatch?


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Sherlock” Molly leaned across when they were waiting to take their seats. “Isn’t that...”  
“The team that beat us by ten points last year, yes” Sherlock cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling out his quiz cards. “Let’s quiz”  
“Aren’t they really good?” Molly asked.  
“How many vertices does a dodecahedron have?” Sherlock asked, ignoring Molly.  
“Ten?” Greg guessed.  
“Wrong answer, minus five points” Sherlock cleared his throat again. “Alkanes are hydrocarbon compounds with only a single carbon bond. The first four members of the series are: methane, ethane, propane and which other?”  
“Tropane?” Greg guessed.  
“Now you’re just making things up” Sherlock snapped, his fists tightening until he had a death grip on his quiz cards. John touched his shoulder and he dropped the cards, pulling off his glasses and standing up, glaring at Greg. “Here’s a question, Greg, if you don’t know the bloody answer why bother opening your mouth?”  
“Nobody else was answering so I thought I’d have a go” Greg muttered, standing up.   
“Well in future, don’t answer unless you know for certain it’s right, in fact, don’t bother opening your mouth unless you are 100% certain you know the bloody answer!” Sherlock shouted. “All you’ve done today is annoy me!”  
“And all you’ve done is shout at me!” Greg shouted back. “You’re a prick, Sherlock, I hope you know that, and if this whole thing goes up in smoke it will be your fault!”  
“Oh I’m a prick?” Sherlock snorted. “I’m not the one inventing stupid answers because I’m not intelligent enough to study a proper subject!”  
John was about to reach out and pull Sherlock back, but he was too late as Greg drew his fist back and punched Sherlock in the face, sending him reeling backwards. John caught him before he hit his head, and glared at Greg.  
“You idiot! What did you do that for?” he asked, examining the cut over Sherlock’s eye, which was swelling rapidly and turning purple. “Sherlock, can you hear me?”  
“Ungh” Sherlock groaned. “Ow”  
“Alright, stay sat down, okay? Molly go and get a first aid kit”  
Molly ran away to get the first aid box, and Greg stared at Sherlock, shocked at his own actions.  
“Sherlock, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to punch you”  
“Well” Sherlock winced as Molly came back and John started dabbing the cut over his eye. “You quite clearly did”  
Steve the show director ran over and sighed quietly.  
“What happened?” he asked watching John press an ice pack to Sherlock’s swollen eye.  
“Just some team fighting to get us in the mood” Sherlock muttered, glaring at Greg with one eye. “I’m sorry for picking on you, Greg, I’m just really on edge today”  
“Sorry for calling you a prick” Greg muttered, and Sherlock laughed weakly.  
“I’ve been called worse” he sighed, and his gaze flickered up to John. “How bad does it look?” he asked, and John removed the ice pack.   
“The swelling’s gone down a bit, can you keep the ice pack on it until they start filming?” he asked, and Sherlock sighed and nodded. “Can you still see?”  
“Yes, just about”  
“Good” John sighed, helping him to his feet. “Now, Sherlock, listen to me”  
“I’m listening” Sherlock sighed.  
“We’re going to do this, okay? We’ll show that team who’s better” he kissed Sherlock’s cheek lightly before they headed into the studio and took their seats.

“Hello and welcome to this week’s University Challenge” the host Michael smiled down the camera. “This week we have two excellent universities, University College London and Queen’s College Cambridge” the camera panned onto the UCL team, and Sherlock dropped the ice pack into his lap, and John saw with relief that some of the swelling was gone, and his eye was actually open now before the camera panned to the other team.  
“Okay, your starter for ten is this: In Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet, what relation is the murdered Tybalt to Lady Capulet?” Michael asked, and Molly’s hand punched the buzzer. “Hooper, UCL”  
“Nephew” she replied, her voice slightly high pitched.  
“Is the correct answer, ten points to UCL. Next question: In chemistry, if a chemical change involving loss of electrons during a reaction is called oxidation, what term is used for a change involving gain of electrons?” Michael asked, and both John and Sherlock hit their buzzers.  
“Holmes, UCL”  
“Reduction” Sherlock replied, and beside him John gave a small nod.  
“Is the correct answer, another ten points to UCL” Michael smiled. “Next question: What word of four letters links: the sprinkler of a watering-can, the design on a compass card and a pink or pale-crimson colour?”  
Molly was beaten to the buzzer by the other team’s captain.  
“Anderson, Queen’s”  
“Rose” Anderson replied, shooting Sherlock a venomous look, struggling to contain his smirk at Sherlock’s black eye.  
“Correct. Next question for twenty points: From the Greek for “likeness”, what word of four letters is used in both religious art and computing?” Michael asked, and Greg glanced at Sherlock briefly before hitting his buzzer.  
“Lestrade, UCL”  
“Icon?” Greg replied uncertainly.  
“Correct, twenty points to UCL” Michael replied, and Sherlock smiled at Greg and nodded once, who smiled back.

“Final question for fifty points and the trophy: Sometimes called the Lady of the Lake, from the magical setting of her palace, which enchantress of Arthurian legend was the mistress of Merlin?” Michael asked, and Molly leaned close to Sherlock.  
“Nimue” she whispered.  
“Nimiane” John muttered.  
“There’s three names” Sherlock muttered. “One more and I’m buzzing in”  
“Vivien” Greg hissed.  
“Are you sure?” Sherlock asked.  
“100% certain” Greg replied, and Sherlock shrugged, pressing the buzzer.  
“Holmes, UCL”  
“Is it” Sherlock cleared his throat. “Vivien” he gulped. “Or Nimiane? Or.... Nimue?”  
Under the desk, John grabbed Sherlock’s hand, squeezing tightly.  
“That is the correct answer” Michael grinned. “This week’s winners are University College London!”  
The whole team jumped up, laughing and hugging each other. Sherlock sniffed proudly, tears running down his cheeks from happiness (although that could have been his black eye) as he was handed the trophy, and shaking hands with Michael.

“Well done team” Sherlock smiled proudly. “We did it. We actually did it”  
“And you turned out to be a couple the whole time” Molly shook her head. “You kept that quiet”  
“Sorry” Sherlock pulled John into a hug. “And whilst we’re on the topic, John, I have one thing to say to you”  
“Oh?” John asked.  
“I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I will love you then” Sherlock kissed John passionately whilst Molly and Greg cheered. “Forever, John” Sherlock whispered.  
“Forever” John agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it!  
> Apologies it's a bit rushed towards the end....  
> Also apologies for updating several chapters in one go at the end.... but I'm going away so no wifi for over a week and I thought you'd all waited long enough ;)  
> As always, comment review and leave kudos if you liked it


End file.
